1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle accessories. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a fender skirt for use with the turning wheels and fenders on agricultural tractors and the like.
2. Problems in the Art
Farmers rely upon tractors to complete a variety of different tasks. Most heavy-duty tractors today include two front tires that turn for purposes of steering the tractor. It is not uncommon that rocks, mud and other debris are picked up on the tires and thrown onto the main body of the tractor, including the windshield and hood. This is particularly problematic when the rocks and the like contact the alternator, fan belt, radiator, oil lines, fuel lines, water lines and other elements both inside and outside the engine compartment. In addition to damaging parts on the tractor, flying debris can also scratch or mar the paint on the body of the tractor and obstruct the drivers vision through the windshield.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to shield the engine compartment and frame of a tractor from rocks and debris picked up by the tires. These devices have generally suffered, however, from one or more shortcomings. For example, there is yet no solution to the problem caused by debris thrown toward the body of the tractor by tires that turn and steer the tractor. As the tires turn, the debris from the tires travels on various paths that cannot be deflected by prior art guards and fenders. Furthermore, these prior art devices are structurally different and comparably less effective than the instant invention.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a fender skirt that can be adapted to the fender of a turning tire for an agricultural tractor and the like.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fender skirt that effectively deflects mud, rocks, and other debris away from the frame or body of the tractor, including the engine compartment, windshield and hood.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for adapting fenders of turning tires to eliminate the aforementioned problems of flying debris.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fender skirt that is aesthetically pleasing, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other features become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The fender skirt of the present invention is for use with a fender of a vehicle, such as a tractor. The fender is an open fender that turns in relation to the tire or the wheel. The fender skirt is disposed between the tire and the frame of the vehicle with the fender skirt attached to the inner side of the fender or fender frame. A fastening mechanism operatively attaches the fender skirt to the inner side of the fender or fender frame. The fender skirt is positioned relative to the tire and the vehicle such that it deflects debris from the tire away from the main body or frame of the vehicle. In its preferred form, the fender skirt extends both lateral to and partially down the tire to increase the area for deflecting debris.
The present invention also includes a new method of preventing debris from damaging the tractor frame and contaminating the engine compartment. The method generally includes providing a fender skirt, positioning the fender skirt between a tire on the vehicle and the main body of the tractor, and attaching the fender skirt to a fender on the tractor such that it deflects debris away from the frame and engine compartment of the tractor.
The present invention effectively solves problems associated with flying debris from the steering tires of a tractor or similar vehicle. Because the fender skirt maintains a constant, spaced-apart relationship to the tire, it prevents debris from impacting the tractor frame and possibly contaminating the engine compartment. As a result, there is less risk that the tractor frame would become scratched or damaged during use. In addition, the various components in the engine compartment are less likely to wear out prematurely or otherwise become damaged.